


【翻译】For We Are Many

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>情况好的时候，他会看见蜜蜂。情况不好的时候，他只会看见鲜血。而今天的情况则是非常、非常不好。</em>
</p>
<p>Dean看到了前任地狱骑士的幻象，并发现他越来越难分辨幻觉与现实。有已播出集数的剧透。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】For We Are Many

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For We Are Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256601) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



情况好的时候，他会看见蜜蜂。情况不好的时候，他只会看见鲜血。而今天的情况则是非常、非常不好。

*

_在过去的1000～2000万年中，蜜蜂一直在生产蜂蜜，它们是唯一为人类生产食物的昆虫。_

*

第一次看到幻象的时候，Sam正拼命往他嘴里塞泡菜片和苹果派。

突然之间，Dean就不再坐在他那张床上，而是走在一片泥泞的草地上。他脚上穿着破破烂烂的靴子，沾满泥土而且尺寸过大。一大群蜜蜂跟在他身边，在他脑袋旁边嗡嗡作响。他抬起手臂驱赶它们——他的手指挠过他的胡须。他可以听到远处一辆马车驶过的声音，这时Dean明白了这是一段记忆，是Cain的记忆。

他眨了眨眼，将注意力重新集中到他的兄弟和他的卧室上。

“你没事吧？”Sam边问边把另一片苹果派推到他面前。他看起来疲倦而放松，一点也不像是个差点就被锤子砸碎脑袋的人。自从Dean回来之后，他一刻不停地向Dean露出微笑，而Dean现在也不希望他收起笑容。

“我好得很。”

他的手臂因这谎言而刺痛。Dean垂下眼睛，看见一只蜜蜂在那道凸起的鲜红疤痕上匆忙地飞过，皮肤上的那道疤痕理应让人感到不协调，但它看上去却是如此的自然。他皱起眉头，地堡里没有蜜蜂，他知道这一点。

*

_蜜蜂是维系农业生态系统的纽带，它们为农作物传授花粉，比如苹果和黄瓜，如今人们所食用的农作物中有三分之一要归功于蜜蜂。_

*

第二次看到幻象的时候，他正在刷牙。他在洗手池边弯下腰漱口，就看到眼前有一颗血淋淋的头颅盛在银盘上，然后他用手指梳过死者那蓬乱的长发，呢喃道：“啊，你不允许我亲吻你的唇，Jokanaan。不过，现在我要吻你了。”然后将黑色的烟雾呼进他毫无生气的双唇。

Dean因恐惧而猛地退后，他感到天旋地转，头晕恶心，于是抓住洗手池的边缘好让自己站稳。在他手下一片洁白无瑕，没有留下任何他刚才那些行为的迹象——

不是他，是 _“她”_ ，是 _Abaddon_ ，Dean飞快地眨着眼睛纠正自己。但意识到这不是他的记忆而且还是一千多年前的事情并没有让他安下心来。

他喝下一杯圣水，几乎有些期待自己的喉咙会被灼烧得滋滋作响。

*

_蜜蜂一生中的每一天能够采撷多达2000朵花。_

*

从那时起，他开始期待。那些杀戮的片段，有时是数世纪之前那么古老，有时更靠近现代，中间还穿插着养蜂的幻象。

Dean从来都没喜欢过蜜蜂，尤其是自从那个夏天，在Jim神父那里，他的宝贝弟弟Sammy被蜜蜂蛰了还哭了好几个小时之后。但他可以用它们来取代那些无穷无尽的血腥记忆。不久之后，他甚至发现那些嗡嗡作响的声音让他感到平静。

这说明血印依旧与其他地狱骑士们有着某种联系。Sam治愈了他让他不再是恶魔，但没人知道要怎么摆脱地狱骑士的身份。见鬼，说得就像你能够完全放弃那个身份似的。

他想要问问Cas是否有办法能够让他不再重温骑士们的回忆精选集，但Cas和Sam最近这段时间联系非常紧密，Dean不想让Sam知道他现在脑子里装满了长达好几个世纪的折磨与杀戮的记忆。

于是他闭口不言，在图书馆里寻找更多关于地狱骑士的资料。然而什么都没有，他能找到的，就只有一本养蜂学的书。

*

_蜜蜂能够将一朵花的香味牢记一生。_

*

地下室里的霉臭味让他想吐。当他拉起她破旧的裙子，她发出刺耳的尖叫声并拼命抵抗，但毫无用处，他比她要强壮得多。

一缕月光照入昏暗的房间，照亮了她瘦骨嶙峋的小脸，可以看到她的五官因羞耻与痛苦而扭曲。她的年纪不会大于十二岁。

Dean想大声喊叫，跑去求救、躲藏，但他无法动弹，他就和她一样无力。他残酷地往她体内冲撞，全然不顾她腿间滴落的鲜血。

Belial。这不是他。 _这是Belial_ ，Dean在幻象消失时提醒自己，然后对着废纸篓干呕起来。

他洗了个澡，然后用力擦干自己，直到皮肤被擦伤变得肿胀发红。

*

_当一只蜜蜂来到电影院，它能够分辨出投影在银幕上的每一帧画面的区别。_

*

他注视着那大量扑满灰尘的古老传说，试图找出些什么，找出任何关于那个玷污了他的手臂和灵魂的符号的内容。粘稠的液体不断地滴落在他前额，他用手擦去，盯着它看——那是暗红、浓稠、黏糊的血液。

他不想这样，但他忍不住要去看。Dean抬眼看向天花板然后惊叫出声，悬挂在他上方的是八个孩子，他们都被开膛破肚，其中两个还在呼吸。当他们见到他在看，便哭喊着求救。

知道他们不是真的一点也没有让他更好过。

Dean的心脏狂跳不止，并从椅子上跳起来。“我去买点补给品。”他对Sam丢下这么一句就逃跑了。

到了下一家便利店时，他还觉得有血液粘在他前额。他以为其他客人会觉得他举止怪异，但甚至都没有人瞧过他一眼。

*

_蜜蜂是群居的昆虫，它们用舞蹈与其他蜜蜂进行交流。_

*

到处都是鲜血——在墙上，在地上，在受害者那苍白冰冷的肌肤上。在他手上。

_不是我的手_ ，他纠正道。 _这不是我，我不会这么做。这是——_ 但他想不起来这是谁。

其他的骑士们逼近他，他能够感觉到他们的嘲笑就在他的喉中回响。 _别欺骗自己了，Dean Winchester。我们就在你之中。你就是我们，我们就是你。_

他喘息着惊醒过来，将手放在手臂上脉动着的疤痕上。

_只是个噩梦_ 。他告诉自己，但他仍然走到了镜子前，去检查自己的眼睛是否变成黑色。

*

_蜜蜂只有以每分钟12000次的频率振翅才能悬浮在空中。它们翅膀的振动会制造出嗡嗡的声音。_

*

“你记得那次你为蜜蜂而疯狂的事吗？”Dean在让Cas把自己扔到太阳上去之后这么问。

Cas耿直地笑了笑。“你是说我疯了那次？”最后他补充说，“那些蜜蜂是段美好的回忆，它们真是迷人的生物。”

Dean希望Cas可以告诉他更多关于蜜蜂的事情，但Sam打电话来了，而接下来他所知道的就是放在他脸上的大手，以及自己的手臂上那犹如被上百只蜜蜂蛰过一样火烧火燎的疼痛。五个人惨死在他周围，他的双手因沾满鲜血而黏黏糊糊的。不是Cain的，不是Abaddon的，不是Belial的，不是Ashmedai的——是Dean的双手。

_只是个噩梦。_ Dean狂乱地告诉自己。 _只是段记忆。_ 但Sam的双手紧箍住他的头，而Dean需要相信至少Sam是真实的，否则他就一无所有。“告诉我你是迫不得已才这么做的！”

Randy死气沉沉的双眼盯着他，像个血淋淋的破布偶一样倒在椅子上，这是地狱骑士那漫长而血腥的记录上最新的一笔。 _是我干的。_ Dean在沉静的恐惧中明白了这一点，又什么都没明白。“我……”他哽咽着，“我没想要这么做。”

*

_蜜蜂在一生中可飞行的距离长达500英里，直到它们的翅膀脱落。_

*

他的手臂刺痛，他在噩梦的世界中穿行，并研究蜜蜂。在他旁边，Sam一脸严肃。“毫无疑问的，你是那强大力量的一部分。”

Dean点点头，重新低头看向他的书。不是血印，不是他们，一切都是他的问题。他就是指挥这死亡交响曲的吹笛手。

那么，是时候改变曲调了。减少他的恶行，不酗酒，不吃汉堡。取而代之的是蛋白卷和普拉提。

他马上就感到心里变轻了，像是卸去了肩上的重担，而现在当他的双手开始颤抖，他不再确定自己是在渴望着什么。

感觉几乎就像是在飞。

他翻过一页，杀光了罗马郊外一座修道院里的修女。他手里的书抖动着，过了一会他才想起来自己从来都没去过意大利。

*

_蜜蜂在蛰刺之后会死去。而要致人于死地估计需要1100次蜂蜇。_

*

情况好的时候，他会看见蜜蜂。情况不好的时候，他只会看见鲜血。而今天的情况则是非常、非常不好。

今天，他脚下的地面遍布着蜜蜂的尸体，成千上万的死蜂，它们的躯壳被踩成肉酱和残骸。

“你没事吧？”Sam像平时那样问道，但今天他看上去遥远而朦胧，就像是在梦里一样。

Dean用手擦过眼睛，手上带着湿痕。“那些蜜蜂，它们死了。”

Sam伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。他的手应该是温暖而沉重的，但Dean隔着衬衫几乎什么都感觉不到。“我给你做个三明治。”

Dean颤抖着，注视着脚下那些渺小的尸体，在想昆虫是否有骨骼，还有他是否应该撒上盐烧掉那些尸体。

*

_蜜蜂在死去的时候，其他蜜蜂会搬运它的尸体让它远离蜂巢。_

*

_“Dean！Dean！”_

“你骗我。”他指责Charlie，那个邪恶的Charlie，他纠正自己。因为正常的Charlie是不会骗自己的。

_“你得清醒过来，Dean！”_

“是你在骗自己。”她说，这不是Charlie，但她的话语化作二十种不同的声音和语调在他心里萦绕不去，而且他认为她说的没错。

_“Dean，无论你看到了什么，那都不是真的，你要冷静下来，你要相信我。”_

是Sam的声音。

因为那是Sam，还有他永远不应该发出这种声音，因此Dean努力了，他真的努力了，但当他走出阴影时，他那个小弟弟的眼睛闪烁着明亮的黄色，于是Dean便再也无法相信他了。

*

_蜜蜂的平均寿命是三至六周。_

*

今天风和日丽，他和Cas走在空置的蜂巢之间。松软的土壤在他脚下发出细微的声响，大地开阔而空旷，散发着腐败的气味。

“这是梦境。”Cas告诉他，他眯起湛蓝的眼睛，眼神真挚。“Dean，你得醒过来。”

Dean醒过来了，他被铐在床上，蜜蜂消失了。

没有了蜜蜂，整个世界都安静下来。“我不停地看到幻觉。”他告诉坐在他脚边的Sam，他担忧地咬着下唇，寂静让他感到压抑，让他想念那些嗡嗡声。

他的兄弟差点笑了出来。“不是吧，Sherlock。”

“发生什么事了？”

Sam叹了口气，“Charlie来了，她从奥兹国回来，而你坚信她有个邪恶的双胞胎姐妹之类的。”这听起来蠢得让Dean想大笑，但他不记得要怎么笑。Sam的嘴唇因同情而扭曲。“你扭断了她的手臂，还想掐死我。没事，她是个坚强的孩子。”

他取下手铐，递给Dean一个油腻的奶酪汉堡和一杯啤酒。Dean不解地盯着他看。当然了，他不应该得到这种待遇。

“吃，喝。”Sam严厉地指着他说，不知怎的他听起来似乎还是在 _担心_ Dean，甚于 _害怕_ 他。“要是你又试图过上健康的生活，我会亲自揍你一顿。”

*

_一只蜜蜂一生可以生产1/12茶匙的蜂蜜。_

*

“他现在镇静下来了。”他无意中听到Sam对着电话说。毫无疑问，他在跟Cas讲电话。

“为什么你不把我锁在地牢里？”他问Sam。要是他斜眼去看，还能看到他的手指留在他弟弟喉咙上那些模糊的红色指印。

Sam看上去异常坚定。“你能够克服它， _我们_ 能够克服它。”Dean完全不知道他弟弟哪来的信心这么说。蜜蜂消失了，四周悄无声息，但也许只是暴风雨前的宁静。

他垂眼盯着自己青肿的指节，试图无视那千年来的血腥。

*

_蜜蜂并不产于北美。_


End file.
